Loogimon
Loogimon is a game made by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Pigware games. The game itself introduces some new game mechanics, Pokemon, Moves, Areas, Enemy teams, Bosses, and items. The game will be in 3D, and have similar shaders from Twilight Princess. People working on it Ask first before joining and adding yourself here. Once you do, you too can work on this Galaxy sized Project. *Yoshipea(Founder) *MrYokaiAndWatch902(Everything helper) *KoopaTroopa448(Everything helper) Story Main article: Loogimon/Story Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Pokemon Sun and Moon, along with it's predecessors where the player roams around a wide open environment and uses Pokeballs to catch Pokemon. The caught Pokemon can be then be used to fight other pokemon, Spar with an allied Pokemon(Which is totally harmless), Enter contests, or just as a virtual pet. Returning mechanics Mario mechanics The player can Jump from one platform to another, like Super Mario 3D Land. This, along with the fact that the map itself is a gigantic Mario level made for exploration, allows for expansive run and jump tactics. Fighting wild Pokemon with Luigi(or Mario, which is player 2) returns from other RPG games. However, the Pokemon will act more aggressively towards the plumber duo, and will actually hurt them. This means the player is treated like a "Last stand Pokemon", and when defeated, is granted with a game over. The catch is that this mechanic won't be used in trainer or gym battles. Power-ups return as items, which replace Evolution shards. These items can improve the Pokemon if the power-up's type matches one of the pokemon's types, or give it a secondary type if it doesn't already. The latter will effect some evolutions, or speed it up. Pokemon mechanics Poffins don't return from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, but a similar item called "Poke-treats" is introduced instead. These act similarly to Poffins, but sound less weird and can be bought at select shops in the game. Certain treats, like Sour mushrooms or spicy peppers, can effect the pokemon's traits(Smart, tough, cool, cute, beauty, and stupidity) Evolution returns from all other Pokemon games, and it works the same way as before: Once a Pokemon reaches a certain level, it evolves to a more mature version(Goomba -> Bloomba -> Shroomitizer). Some Pokemon evolve to one of many types of meeting a certain condition(Dino rhino + Reznor tusk = Dino Reznor, Sherm + Bullet bill husk = Churganaught, ETC.), Very few can mega evolve via Mega shard(Lugia + Lugium = Mega Lugia), and only two can Ultra evolve(Arceus + Time shard = GodMode Arceus, and Dark star + Bowser's DNA = Dark Bowser). Shadow pokemon return from Pokemon XD. Unlike their previous incarnations, they have a more evil look to them, such as dark grey replacing their normal colors, red eyes, and fangs(on some of them). Just like the older ones, they can either be cured, defeated, or in rare cases, be caught after it begs for mercy. They normally appear after King boo's gang is defeated. All other Pokemon mechanics return, because it's a Pokemon game. New mechanics To make up with the absence of Gyms and Gym leaders, Gang badges and Gang leaders are introduced, and because of this, Multiple enemy gangs are in the game. All of them are leaded by a villain from the Mario franchise, and three commanders(With the exception of bowser's gang, which has two leaders and about 7 commanders). Gang badges act like gym badges, but they show off what gang you eradicated. Pokemon will now randomly pop out of the grass instead of waiting patiently, meaning that they'll use one of their attacks on the player to perform a first strike. This is similar to Paper Mario, but with the variety of Pokemon, it's going to get crazy! For example, on the field, Bergmites will act like Freezies, Goombas will act like... Goombas, Mimichus will act like Stretches, Zubats will act like Swoopers, and so on (TBA) Gangs (TBA) Pokemon Like it's predecessors, Pokemon are the backbone of the game. Unlike previous games, most Mario enemies become Pokemon, and are able to be found and caught in their preferred environment, or even caves. Wild pokemon can be found in tall grass, oceans, Gardens, Caves, Dungeons, Ruins, and Ghost towns. types Moves Pokedex Main article: Loogimon/Pokedex Items (TBA) Soundtrack (TBA) Artwork Loogimon/Artwork Trivia *This is the first game that Yoshipea made on Fantendo. **In fact, he also made a comic series that's under the same name! *Unlike other Pokemon games, the player can understand what the Pokemon are saying without need of translation. **It's because Mario and Luigi are simply used to them. Luigi was bitten by a Raichu, while Mario uses Tech to his advantage. *The art style is just like Dream Team's art style. *The story has a lot of sad and memorable moments in it. Examples include: **When Various Pokemon and people running for cover when Bowser unleashes his wrath. **When Mesprit and the other two Lake guardians see eachother after a long time. **When Luigi sings a portion of "I don't wanna miss a thing" to Mesprit, before the Bed incident. ***The credits, when Luigi sings the same song from before, but it's the whole thing. **When Luigi decides to not enter the Pokemon League, because he views pokemon differently than others, and doesn't want his to be hurt. (Just sad to see him cry over this) *Some tears were shed in the making of the game. *There will be a New game +, which continues from the the main storyline's 8th chapter. Category:Mario Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Role-Playing Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Mario (series)